Trois pas vers l'ombre
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Les Juges d'Hadès sont ses plus puissants combattants, ses plus fervents adorateurs. Rhadamante, Eaque, Minos, chacun a traversé les millénaires près de leurs dieu. Oui mais voilà, ils ne sont pas immortels. A chaque mort, il y a une naissance... Et encore une mort. Le cycle des réincarnations continue, comme toujours. Et les futurs Juges mourront toujours jeunes.
1. Chapter 1 - Rhadamante

**BONSOIR INTERNET**

**En attendant que je trouve le courage de corriger les deux derniers chapitres de La Vitesse des Cactus, voici un petit interlude centré sur les Juges d'Hadès. Selon un headcanon tout à fait personnel, ils ne sont pas immortels : ils naissent et ils meurent, comme les humains. A la différence prêt qu'eux meurent deux fois: une première fois en temps qu'humain, puis ils arrivent en enfer où leurs âmes se "réveillent", et ils se souviennent de leurs anciennes vies. Puis ils meurent en temps que Spectre, et leur âme est réincarnée : le cycle se répète.**

**J'en profite pour mettre un TW pour de la mort, de la violence sous toute ses formes, toute sorte de joyeuseté du genre; vraiment si vous préférez une histoire sans drama, allez lire autre chose. J'ai pas envie de vous faire passer un mauvais moment :(**

**Voilà, des bisous, à la prochaine !**

* * *

**TROIS PAS VERS L'OMBRE**

**RHADAMANTE**

Alexander Williams s'était éveillé au cosmos très tôt, si tôt qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il avait toujours entendu la mélodie chuchotée de cette étrange énergie qui courrait dans ses veines. A ses cinq ans, le petit garçon avait déjà l'intime conviction de ne pas être comme tout le monde, et son caractère s'adaptait à la notion.

Sa mère, Elizabeth Williams, peinait à refréner l'énergie intarissable de son rejeton ; en désespoir de cause, elle l'envoyait souvent jouer dans le jardin entouré de hautes grilles de leur propriété. Les Williams dirigeaient un empire commerciaux des plus honnêtes, acquis à la sueur de le front en vendant des ustensiles agricoles d'une modernité remarquable ; cela leur avait permis d'acheter une belle maison à la campagne, ainsi que le petit bois qui était planté en bordure du domaine. Ainsi, ils avaient un cadre parfait pour élever leurs trois enfants- James, leur aîné, Alexander, et enfin la petite Mary, qui atteignait à peine les six ans quand son grand frère direct sonnait les dix.

A dix ans, Alexander bourdonnait toujours d'une énergie mal contenue, qu'il évacuait en se battant sauvagement avec son frère aîné. Il ne se passait pas un jours sans que les deux gamins ne reviennent les cheveux maculés de terre, le pantalon déchiré et l'œil noir.

Les deux enfants ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

Alexander reprochait à son aîné ses manières bourgeoises qu'il trouvait ridicule, et James méprisait l'air supérieur que se donnait son frère sous l'excuse que_ lui était différent_. Depuis le jour où Alexander avait explosé le tronc d'un arbre dans un accès de colère, son aîné était d'autant plus agressif qu'il avait peur de cette petite crotte blonde aux yeux orageux.

L'année des onze ans d'Alexander marqua un tournant dans sa vie -puisqu'elle prit fin de la plus brutale des manières.

Ce jour là, l'été se faisait timide dans les îles anglaises. Une fine pluie tombait sans bruit sur le goudron et teintait le paysage de gris. La voiture de la famille Williams roulait sur une route fréquentée par les vacanciers ; ils allaient rendre visite à une cousine du paternel, à quelque six heures de route. Six heures, c'était long pour des enfants. Mary s'agitait sur son siège, placé au milieu des garçon pour éviter qu'ils ne s'étripent ; elle avait dans les mains un poney en plastique rose, qu'elle agitait en imitant une voix aiguë tirée d'un dessin-animé quelconque.

A sa droite, James ronchonnait dans son coin, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. A sa gauche, Alexander était penché sur une feuille, un crayon à la main, et dessinait d'un air absent.

Depuis quelque temps, il faisait des rêves étranges. Des songes peuplés d'hommes en armure sombre, d'un étrange monde sans soleil et d'un château délabré. Ces visions l'emplissaient d'un étrange sentiment – nostalgie ? Affection ? Impatience ? Il aurait été bien incapable de démêler ses émotions devant la silhouette auréolée de noir qui se dissimulait dans les ombres. Pour essayer de comprendre, de mieux se rappeler, il laissait le crayon courir sur le papier.

Déjà, les traits d'un jeune homme sans visage ornaient la feuille. L'armure qu'il portait, elle, était étrangement détaillée, dotée d'ailes aiguisées et de griffes. Les détails lui venaient naturellement, comme s'il avait eu des centaines d'années pour observer la chose.

« - Tu dessine quoi, Alex ? Demanda une petite voix fluette. »

Mary s'était penchée sur le dessin, abandonnant un instant son poney. Ses yeux de fillette parcoururent le dessin avec curiosité.

« - C'est la Wyvern.

\- C'est quoi une wyvern ? »

Le jeune garçon releva un regard confus. Oui, c'était quoi, une wyvern ? Pourquoi la réponse lui était-elle venue si naturellement ? Pourquoi le mort remuait-il ses entrailles ainsi ?

« - Dit Alex, insista la petite. C'est quoi une wyvern ?

\- Une Wyvern est une sorte de dragon à deux pattes, répondit leur père, les yeux fixés sur la route. C'est un animal qui n'existe pas, chérie. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Alex la dessine. Mais on dirait pas un dragon !

\- C'est parce qu'il dessine comme un pied, se moqua James. »

Vexé, le cadet se tourna vers son aîné dans l'idée de lui répondre avec verve, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Un bras plus grand que le siens jaillit et se saisit de la feuille pour la tirer à lui. Un trait noir raya le papier sous l'effet du geste.

« - Il est moche ton bonhomme, fit le garçon avec une grimace. Il est tout difforme là, on dirait qu'il a mis la tête dans un broyeur !

\- Je t'emmerde ! S'énerva Alexander, qui tendit le bras pour récupérer son bien. Rends le moi !

\- Alexander, ton langage ! »

La mère de famille se retourna. Elle n'avait pas appris à ses fils à parler comme ça !

« - Ouais, ton langage, répéta James, moqueur. Si t'es pas plus gentil avec moi, je le jette par la fenêtre ton truc ! »

Il appuya ses paroles en tournant la manivelle de la fenêtre. La vitre descendit de quelques centimètres et le papier commença à s'agiter dangereusement.

« - NAN ! MAMAN, IL VEUT JETER MON DESSIN PAR LA FENÊTRE !

\- James, rends son dessin à ton frère et ferme cette fenêtre, il pleut !

\- J'ai froid, pleurnicha Mary. »

La situation s'échauffait dangereusement entre les deux garçons ; d'un côté l'aîné rapprochait lentement le dessin de la fenêtre, de l'autre le plus jeune lui hurlait des noms d'oiseaux et tendait le bras pour reprendre sa feuille. Au milieu, la petite fille s'était mise à pleurer, atteinte par un coup de coude involontaire. Elizabeth se retourna et éleva la voix pour calmer ses fils, sans succès.

Hors de lui, Alexander décrocha sa ceinture pour pouvoir enjamber sa sœur et se jeter sur son frère et lui arracher la feuille des mains. Un morceau de papier resta dans la main de James, déchirant le pied de la wyvern. Fou de rage, le cadet lui mit un coup de poing dans le nez.

« - ALEXANDER WILLIAMS REMET TA CEINTURE IMMÉDIATEMENT !

\- IL M'A MIS UN COUP DE POING !

\- ÇA SUFFIT, rugit le père de famille en se retournant à son tours. LE PREMIER QUI L'OUVRE ENCORE JE LE... »

Ils ne surent pas quelle aurait été la terrible punition que l'homme leur aurait infligé – en se retournant, il avait quitté la route des yeux quelques secondes, quelques secondes suffisantes pour dévier légèrement vers la gauche.

La voiture arrivant en contre sens les percuta avec violence.

L'espace d'un instant, il n'y eu que le bruit de la ferraille et du verre qui se brisait. Alexander eu le souffle coupé sous la violence du choc, et ne comprit pas pourquoi tout tournait autour de lui, ou pourquoi il ressentit une douleur inouïe sur le côté du corps.

Il roula sur le bitume, le souffle coupé, la vision entachée de rouge et de noir, floue et douloureuse. Il vit vaguement sa voiture encastrée dans une autre, le pare-brise brisé. De la fumée s'échappait du moteur. Il y avait tellement sang sous lui, peut être que s'il fermait les yeux, sa tête ne lui ferait plus aussi mal ?

Le bruit des klaxons s'arrêta brusquement. Il n'avait plus mal.

Étonné, le petit garçon ouvrit prudemment un œil. Il n'y avait plus de bitume sous son corps, mais de la terre poussiéreuse. Les voitures accidentées avaient disparu, remplacées par une immense étendue d'eau trouble.

Alexander s'assit sur le sable, confus. Où étaient ses parents ? Est ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Cette étrange rivière lui rappelait le monde sombre dont il rêvait parfois…

Il baissa la tête. Dans son poing crispé était chiffonné un morceau de papier. Il la déplia lentement. C'était la Wyvern, minorée d'un pied déchiré par son frère. Lentement, le petit anglais se mit sur ses deux pieds. Il n'avait mal nul part. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau et plissa le regard. Il y avait des choses, dedans. Des choses qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer. Il recula d'un pas.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il était seul sur la rive qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini.

Il s'assit à nouveau et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il était perdu, seul, dans un endroit qui ne pouvais être qu'imaginaire. Il se demanda fugacement si ses parents avaient été blessés dans l'accident. A moins qu'eux aussi ne soient sur cette rive, si loin qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir ?

Alexander resta assis là pendant un temps indéfini. Il s'était presque endormi lorsqu'un clapotis lui fit relever la tête.

Une barque s'avançait doucement dans l'eau, à quelques mètres du bord. A son bord, une silhouette vêtue du même genre d'armure sombre qu'il avait dessiné, le même genre qu'il voyait en rêve depuis des mois.

Le petit garçon bondit sur ses pieds, et la barque toucha le bord.

Le batelier prononça quelques mots dans une langue étrange. Sa voix était grave, mais pas agressive. En levant les yeux, Alexander put distinguer un visage sous le casque -masculin, doté d'une grosse moustache et de deux yeux noirs. Il semblait vieux. Plus vieux que son grand-père.

« - Il y a eu un accident, fit-il. La voiture... »

Est ce qu'il le comprenait seulement ? Son étrange langue ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'anglais de ses parents.

« - Tu parles anglais, gamin ? Répondit l'homme d'une voix bourrue. »

Soulagé qu'on le comprenne, Alexander hocha vivement la tête. Le vieil homme sauta sur la rive.

« - Tu ne devrais pas être ici, le gronda-t-il gentiment.

\- Je sais pas où je suis, murmura le gamin en baissant le nez.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? »

Le batelier lâcha soudain quelques mots dans sa langue, l'air soudain excité comme un gosse devant un sapin de noël, et s'accroupit en face de l'enfant. Ainsi, il pouvait voir ses yeux d'un jaune surréel, son regard perdu mais courageux.

« - C'est quoi ton nom, gamin ?

\- A… Alexander.

\- Alexander. Tu me montres ce que tu as dans la main ? »

Le petit garçon lui tendit la feuille chiffonnée. Le regard du vieil homme s'éclaira devant le dessin et il hocha la tête en se lissant la moustache.

« - Ah ! La Wyvern, hein… Vous êtes le premier, Seigneur Rhadamante. Comme toujours.»

Sans prendre acte du regard confus de l'enfant, il se releva et lui tendit une main, l'invitant à monter sur la barque.

« - C'est normal que vous ne vous souveniez pas de tout. Vos souvenirs vont vous revenir au fur et à mesure. Dites moi, quel âge avez vous ?

\- Euh… Onze ans… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, papy. C'est qui, Rhadmonte ?

\- Rhadamante, corrigea le vieil homme sans méchanceté. Je vais vous expliquer. Montez dans la barque, nous sommes attendus. »

Les parents d'Alexander lui avaient toujours appris à ne jamais partir avec des inconnus, et certainement pas des vieux hommes moustachus qui tenaient un étrange discours. Cependant, son instinct l'empêchait de fuir cet étrange homme. Au contraire, il attrapa la main qui l'aida à monter dans la barque, et s'assit au fond du bateau sans y réfléchir.

« - Vous êtes bien installé ? »

Il hocha la tête. Il n'y avait presque pas de remous sur la berge.

« - Bien. Je m'appelle Charon. Bienvenue aux Enfers, seigneur Rhadamante. »

* * *

« - Seigneur ? Est ce que tout va bien ? »

Rhadamante ouvrit les yeux. Valentine le regardait avec un visage neutre -mais il connaissait la Harpie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour distinguer la petite lueur inquiète dans son regard.

« - Oui. »

La lueur disparut des yeux de Valentine. Confiance absolue. Si son supérieur disait que ça allait, alors il ne pouvait que le croire.

Les yeux de la Harpie glissèrent sur le bureau de son supérieur. Au dessus des dossiers dont le Juge s'occupait, une feuille jaunie par les années attira son attention. Chiffonnée et déchirée, il réussit quand même a distinguer des trais de crayons, un peu brouillon. Il manquait un pied à la silhouette.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Le chypriote ne prit pas ombrage du ton agressif de son supérieur. Rhadamante avait toujours été agressif, quelle que soit leur réincarnation. Il posa le dossier qu'il tenait sur le bureau de son supérieur et sortit de la pièce après une salutation rapide.

Resté seul dans son bureau, la Wyvern reprit le verre qu'il avait posé. Il avait retrouvé ce dessin par hasard, dans un recoin de son bureau. Onze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort d'Alexander, et lui, Rhadamante, avait progressivement repris sa place dans ce corps. Chaque fois qu'il se réincarnait, il avait toujours des vestiges de ses souvenirs… Et il mourrait toujours jeune. Il était toujours le premier Juge à redescendre aux enfers. Minos et Eaque arrivaient ensuite dans un ordre aléatoire.

Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de leurs différentes morts, plus souvent douloureuse que paisibles. Parfois, ils apprenaient que l'un d'entre eux avait succombé à la peste ; une autre fois, une ancienne guerre chinoise avait fauché un très jeune soldat ; encore une autre, la colonisation de l'Amérique du Nord avait marqué un décès.

Ils étaient mort tellement de fois maintenant, que ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Rhadamante avala le reste de son whisky et se brûla la gorge d'une douleur familière. Sa présente réincarnation était anglaise, et il devait reconnaître que ce pays savait faire un bon alcool. A moins que ça ne sois écossais… ? Peu importe.

Il récupéra le dessin et le plia soigneusement pour la mettre dans sa poche. Plus tard, quand il remonterait dans ses appartements, il glisserait la feuille dans une vieille boite où s'entassaient déjà d'autres feuilles, quelque morceau de tissus, des pierres colorées et une plume d'opale, souvenirs de ses précédentes réincarnations.

Ses frères savaient, bien sûr. Mais ils n'avaient jamais osé se moquer ouvertement de cette manie qu'il avait depuis des millénaires -aussi sûrement qu'il était le premier à mourir, il ramenait presque toujours quelque chose avec lui du monde des humains. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il continuait de garder les précieux morceau de vie dans une boite cachée au fond d'une armoire.

Oh, il aimait Hadès de toute la force de son âme, et donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais parfois, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois, il aimerait vivre la vie simple d'un humain, où il atteindrait la majorité et ne verrait pas la rive de l'Archéon avant d'avoir atteint un âge respectable.

Et puis, il se reprenait. Il était un Juge, Rhadamante de la Wyvern. Il n'y avait pas de place pour Alexander Williams, qui serait peut être devenu artiste s'il en jugeait par le crayonné de l'enfant.

Il servait Hadès depuis des milliers d'années, et continuerait de mourir pour lui sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

**Attachez vos ceintures, les enfants.**

**Et n'oubliez pas que la review est le repas de l'auteur !**


	2. Chapter 2 - Eaque

**Deuxième chapitre, on continue sur la lancée.**

**Attention, ce chapitre contient des sous entendus de maltraitances et abus sur enfants.**

* * *

Le fil des réincarnations faisait que des Spectres de tout les âges se côtoyaient en même temps. Une vingtaine d'années avant les guerres saintes, il était de coutume que les plus vieux mettent fin à leurs jours afin d'avoir un corps jeune pour le combat – c'était le cas de ce cycle-ci.

Les Enfers grouillaient donc d'enfants-soldats, supervisés par une dizaine se Spectre restés adultes. Le plus jeune, Cheshire du Caith Sith, était à peine âgé de cinq ans. Le plus vieux était le Spectre Mills de l'Elfe, presque vingt ans.

Les Spectres n'ayant pas besoin de s'entraîner une fois leur surplis endossé, les enfants étaient occupés différemment jusqu'à ce qu'ils se souviennent de quelle armure était la leur.

Certains, comme Rhadamante, arrivaient aux enfers en sachant déjà quel serait leur rôle. L'enfant avait donc endossé le surplis de la Wyvern dès son arrivée, et retrouvait progressivement ses souvenirs. Il avait donc repris son rôle de Juge des enfers, quelques jours dans la semaine -il restait tout de même un enfant et avait du mal à suivre un rythme adulte.

D'autres avaient besoin de plusieurs mois, voir une année pour renouer le lien qui les reliait à leurs surplis. Navish était de ceux-là.

Âgé de douze ans, il était aux enfers depuis déjà six mois. Il avait passé ses journées à apprendre le grec, parlé par la majorité des Spectres -fort heureusement, son âme en avait un souvenir très net, et il avait appris la langue en moins de quelques semaines.

Puisque son surplis ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé à lui, il avait ensuite appris à gérer n'importe quelle prison des enfers. Après tout, il pouvait être affecté à n'importe laquelle ! Il avait particulièrement apprécié Cerbère, ou plutôt le descendant du Cerbère mythologique. Actuellement, la jeune chienne de quelques mois était tout sauf menaçante, à peine de la taille d'un gros poney ; malheureusement, la deuxième prison avait déjà son gardien, un égyptien revêche qui maniait la harpe comme personne.

Navish attendait donc son heure. Elle ne tarderait pas, il le savait -son cosmos s'agitait de plus en plus lorsqu'il passait près de la salle qui contenait les surplis, sans le tendre vers un en particulier. C'était frustrant. Oh, ils étaient plusieurs dans ce cas, mais tout de même !

Les enfants sans surplis étaient, ce jour là, en expédition dans la forêt noire. Navish avait froncé le nez en entendant leur destination. Vraiment, la prison des suicidés ? Hadès avait un vilain sens de l'humour. Devant son air bougon, Adam, un gamin canadien d'une dizaine d'années, s'était moqué de lui en le traitant de froussard.

Navish lui avait éclaté de nez d'un coup de poing avant de prendre la tête de l'expédition. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il était un lâche !

Accompagnés de Valentine de la Harpie, qui avait récemment récupéré son surplis, une dizaine de gosses entre huit et quinze ans s'aventuraient dans la forêt noire. Ils ne firent pas attention aux âmes tourmentées qui éraient sans but. Elles étaient semblables dans toutes les prisons. En revanche, l'ambiance sombre et malsaine de la forêt mettait Navish sur les nerfs, si bien qu'il insulta rapidement des camarades qui s'amusaient à se balancer de la mousse humide.

Lesdits camarades n'appréciaient pas trop de se faire traiter de noms d'oiseaux et mirent au point une vengeance bien méritée.

Le plan était simple. Le plus âgé d'entre eux -un allemand appelé Alan- plaquerait le népalais dans la mousse ; les plus jeunes s'allieraient pour lui en faire avaler le plus possible.

Ils laissèrent Navish s'éloigner d'un ou deux mètres pour observer avec intérêt un pendu qui se balançait à un arbre, puis mirent leur plan à exécution.

A l'instant où un corps percutait violemment le siens pour le plaquer à terre et le clouer sous son poid, Navish sentit une terreur abjecte lui retourner les entrailles. La respiration coupée, il ne pus que sentir les grandes mains qui lui coinçaient les bras dans le dos.

Une vague de cosmos ravageur envoya valser ses agresseurs. Les gamins s'écrasèrent contre les arbres alentours sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Alan tentait vainement de reprendre sa respiration après la décharge d'énergie qui venait de le heurter, lorsqu'un violent coup au sternum le fit suffoquer encore plus. Il releva les yeux pour voir un pied recouvert de métal noir peser sur sa poitrine.

La peur aux yeux, l'adolescent reconnu Navish, recouvert d'un surplis miroitant de cosmos. L'enfant le regardait avec un visage tordu de rage, et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« - Ne t'avise plus jamais de poser les mains sur moi, siffla-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait de rage contenue. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?! »

La pression du pied sur la poitrine de l'adolescent augmenta encore. Il hocha vivement la tête, terrorisé. Au dessus de lui, disparu le petit garçon népalais. Il n'y avait plus qu'Eaque, Juge des enfers, Spectre du Garuda, qui avait très envie de lui briser les os un par uns.

« - Pardonnez-moi Seigneur, couina l'allemand. Je ne le referais plus, je le jure sur ma vie ! »

La lueur dangereuse dans l'oeil de son supérieur acheva de le terroriser pour de bon. Les griffes du Garuda tracèrent trois entailles sur sa poitrine, et le Juge s'envola d'une formidable poussée de cosmos.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil fit ouvrir les yeux au petit garçon. Les rideaux miteux laissaient passer la forte lumière du début de matinée. L'immeuble de Navish était suffisamment haut pour profiter très tôt de ce soleil indélicat.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas dormi.

L'enfant balaya l'appartement des yeux, comme il le faisait souvent. Ça n'était pas grand -ces quelques mètres carrés pouvaient à peine accueillir un lit et ce qui pouvais passer pour une petite gazinière. Des tissus traînaient sur le sol, débordants de paniers en osiers entassés contre les murs. Plus tard, il se lèverait pour aller les vendre, en espérant gagner assez pour se remplir la panse le soir venu.

La vie dans cette ville n'était pas rose. Les riches, de l'autre côté de la rue, avait de rutilants appartements où on pouvait installer une piscine et des jardins. Sa fenêtre n'avait même pas de vitre, brisée par un jet de pierre quelconque.

Une vieille horloge, posée sur le tas de paniers, indiquait six heures du matin.

Sans bruit, tout doucement, il se glissa hors des draps moites. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. A pas de loup, il se dirigea vers un placard, d'où il sortit une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle était presque vide. Il en but une gorgée, puis la posa sur un grand pan de tissus rouge.

Le vieux miroir posé contre le mur lui renvoyait une image déplaisante, mais à laquelle il s'était habitué. Des cheveux trop longs tombaient devant des yeux cernés. Un bleu en forme de paume lui enserrait la hanche, et passait lentement du bleu au vert.

Il récupéra au pied du lit un slip et un short rouge, qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Les passer le fit grimacer, mais il s'interdit le moindre bruit. Son t-shirt n'était nul par en vue. Tant pis, il ferait sans.

Il ouvrit à nouveau le placard pour récupérer les restes du maigre repas de la veille – du millet cuisiné à la vas-vite. Il ne se plaignait jamais. Lui au moins avait de quoi manger. A l'avenir, ça risquait de changer.

Enfin, il osa un regard vers le lit. L'homme lui tournait le dos et ronflait. Il ne voyait que ses cheveux hirsutes et sa peau craquelée de ses épaules dépasser du drap. Sa respiration était celle, régulière, des endormis. Rassuré, Navish se mit à quatre pattes pour atteindre un pantalon jeté au pied du lit. Il le ramena doucement à lui et plongea une main dans la poche droite, gonflée. Il en ressortit un porte-feuille en faux cuir.

L'enfant ne s'attarda pas sur les papiers d'identités de l'homme.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne le considérait plus comme son père.

Enfin, il mit la main sur quelques billets froissés. A peine deux cent roupies. Une misère. C'était mieux de rien.

Il fourra les billets dans sa poche et replia son morceau de tissu pour former un sac de fortune. Dans quelques minutes, il passerait la porte déglinguée, sortirait de l'appartement et n'y retournerait plus jamais. Dans quelques minutes, il partirait loin de cet homme dégouttant, qui ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire de mal.

Les enfants des rues n'étaient pas rares à Katmandou. Il savait où aller. Il savait qui voir.

De toute façon, rien ne pouvait être pire qu'ici.

Le gamin enfila des sandales et attrapa son baluchon. Quelques pas jusqu'à la porte. Tourner la poignée. Pousser la porte.

Grincement annonciateur de la fin du monde.

Grognement provenant du lit.

« - Navish… ? »

Tétanisé, le garçon se retourna. L'homme s'était redressé dans le lit et le regardait d'un air mauvais, ses yeux noirs plissés comme ceux d'un vieux. Il n'était pas content.

« - Où est ce que tu crois aller, comme ça ?

\- T-travailler, répondit Navish d'une voix tremblante.

\- Sans emporter tes paniers ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

L'homme repoussa les draps. La vue d'un sexe dressé donna des nausées au fuyard.

L'adulte posa les pieds sur le sol, et ce fut le déclic.

Il se jeta sur la porte sans écouter les hurlements furieux de l'homme. Il débarqua à toute vitesse dans le corridor, faisant crier les femmes assises dans les escaliers. Les yeux fous, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Navish constata qu'elles lui bloquaient complètement l'accès aux étages inférieurs. Une seule solution, monter.

Il se jeta dans les marches alors qu'une voix enragée raisonnait derrière lui.

« - NAVISH ! REVIENS ICI, ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT... »

Ne pas se retourner, monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Il glissa et se cogna violemment le menton. Pas le temps de pleurer, pas le temps de ressentir la douleur. Il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds pour continuer son ascension dans les étages. Les marches lui semblaient infinies, et la voix de l'homme toujours plus proche.

Et puis, il n'y eu plus de marches, juste le ciel.

Il avait atteint le toit de l'immeuble. Paniqué, il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui une issue, une solution, n'importe quoi. Il n'y en avait pas.

« - NAVIIIISH ! »

L'homme venait de débarquer sur le toit. Il avait passé le pantalon sale où le garçon avait volé l'argent. Il avait l'écume aux lèvres, le regard fou. Navish sut, cette fois, qu'il allait mourir.

Pourtant, l'homme s'arrêta.

« - Navish, reprit-il sans crier. Viens par ici. »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, l'enfant le regarda lever les mains dans un geste apaisant. Pourquoi ?

« - Fait pas n'importe quoi. Reviens vers moi. »

Alors Navish jeta un œil en arrière, et vit clairement la rue, huit étages plus bas. Il se tenait sur le bord du toit. Un seul vacillement et il finirait en bas, sur le sol en terre poussiéreuse.

Il reporta ses yeux sur l'homme. Il semblait avoir peur. Pourquoi ? C'était sur ses joues d'enfant que coulaient les larmes, pas sur celles de l'adulte.

« - Allez, Navish. Reviens. Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir crié, vraiment. Reviens par ici et on ira s'acheter un peu de lait sucré pour le dessert, d'accord ? Je sais que tu aimes ça. »

Oui, il aimait ça. Son patron en offrait parfois aux petits chiffonniers, lorsqu'il estimait qu'ils avaient bien travaillé. Ça n'était pas souvent.

Devant son manque de réaction, l'homme s'énerva.

« - Écarte toi du bord bon dieu, où je te jure que je te démonte la tête, cracha-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. Tu comprends ça, petit con ?! Si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite, je te tue ! »

Il fit un autre pas en avant.

Navish en fit un en arrière.

Il entendit l'homme hurler, et le ciel fut en dessous de ses pieds pendant un instant. Des myriades de couleurs défilèrent devant ses yeux et puis, il n'y eu plus rien. Seulement un néant protecteur, où cet infâme personnage ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire du mal.

Juste le noir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le doux clapotis d'une rivière.

* * *

***Joue du kazoo***

**N'oubliez pas que la review est le repas de l'auteur !**


End file.
